El inicio de una historia
by Matiov
Summary: Cuando el chico que acabo con la Tercera guerra mundial le declara la guerra al mundo solo por una chica. Donde una Diosa encuentra lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, alguien que la comprendiera, que es aquel chico. Empiezan a nacer nuevos sentimientos en los dos ¿Que clase de historia se convertirá?
1. Touma

_**A ultima hora pero lo **_**_subí jajaja me quede dormido :P _**

**_bueno, este es solo el comienzo... ya saldrá Othinus así que no se enojen _**

**_Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos_**

**_Bye,Bye_**

* * *

><p>-Uugh…- En una habitación bastante conocida para un estudiante de preparatoria aunque eso debería ser preocupante ara cualquiera, despertar ahí para él era normal- Mi cuerpo duele demasiado… ¿Qué me paso?- Tratando de despejar sus dudas.<p>

Intento moverse pero apenas podía moverse y podía sentir las vendas por todo su cuerpo. Pensó que por lo menos podría mover sus brazos reuniendo fuerzas los intento mover pero al darse cuenta, estaba conectado a una intravenosa, un tubo de transfusión de sangre y cables de electrodos. Su codo y la mayor parte del resto de su brazo estaban con tantos cables que podría confundirse con una computadora.

Se puso realmente nervioso y empezó a sudar frio

-¿R-realmente deberían haber puesto tantas cosas en mí? ¡No creo que sea muy recomendable del punto de vista médico poner tantas cosas a mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo!

-Deberías estar más preocupado por tu cuerpo que estaba en tan mal estado que tuvo que necesitar de todo esto, ya que, sin estas medidas inhumanas no podrías haber sobrevivido

El Doctor cara de rana, es decir, Heaven Canceller que estuvo todo el tiempo allí, suspiro por el alboroto del chico

-No me vas a engañar. Ya sé que los doctores en dicen ese tipo de cosas extremas el primer día del hospital para asustar a sus pacientes. ¡Lo vi en un programa! ¡No dejare que me engañes!

El chico intentó reponerse y pensar que lo que había dicho el doctor había sido una mala broma.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, no voy a detenerte

-¿eh? Eso sonó sorpresivamente monótono… ¡Espera! ¿R-realmente no habría sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por todo esto? ¡Ese programa estaba equivocado! ¡Un doctor que no dice nada es aún más aterrador!

-Aah… enserio, cálmate por ahora, aun estas en pleno tratamiento, tus heridas podrían abrirse y no será gracioso lo que pasara después

Touma trago saliva y asintió levemente

-Quisiera preguntarte como quedaste en esa condición pero te hare una pregunta antes de eso

El solamente asintió con un poco de miedo

-¿Tienes alguna clase de poder regenerativo? Lo cual me extraña porque según tu historial eres un nivel 0, sin alguna capacidad Esper

-No, no tengo algún poder regenerativo

-Entonces lo reformulare… ¿Eres realmente un humano?

-….

-….

-¿A qué se refiere, Doc?

-…solo una tontería mía, no me hagas caso. Descansa por ahora, desde mañana podrás recibir visitas y no son pocas si me dejas agregar- Heaven Canceller se burló de Kamijou imaginando en qué situación se verá envuelto

-¿Es mi idea o a usted realmente le gusta verme sufrir?

El doctor avanzo por la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta en silencio

-eem… Doc- No respondió y siguió avanzando- Doc. ¡Doc! ¡Responda! Esto solo reafirma mi teoría anterior! ¡DOC!

Kamijou Touma se rindió en llamar al doctor y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía cansado y quería dormir pero algo lo detuvo

Aquella chica llego a su mente

Un dolor en su pecho surgió

"_No pude protegerla" _

No pudiendo aguantar las ganas de llorar

Los sollozos inundaban la habitación que estaba hace solo unos segundos en silencio

Touma había pasado cerca de 2 horas llorando para después quedarse dormido

Cuando despertó ya eran cerca de las 1 pm, lo primero que vio fue… nada

La habitación estaba vacía

Solo estaba él y su fiel acompañante, es decir, la máquina que lo mantiene con vida

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Heaven Canceller

Su mirada denotaba sorpresa

-No esperaba que esto estuviera vacío, pensé por lo menos que alguien vendría a golpearte por haberte involucrado en algo más otra vez o que viniera esa monja… pero veo que tampoco vino

-No es de extrañar- Se veía triste- Yo cause esto

-Chico…

-Pero es lo que decidí hacer, solo tendré que disculparme 100, no, 1000 veces si es necesario

-Así que ese es el camino que elegiste

-Así es

Al doctor se le formo una sonrisa, Kamijou estaba extrañado por la actitud del doctor

-Cambiando de tema; en dos días tendrás de alta

-Espere ¿No había dicho que mi condición era tan drástica que si no fuera por esto hubiera muerto?

-¿Cuantos días crees que has estado aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Has estado durmiendo cerca de 4 días, desde que llegaste aquí

-¿¡Eeh!? ¿Enserio?

Kamijou no se lo podía creer, su rostro se deformo entero, no solo por la cantidad de días que durmió, si no que por todas las clases perdidas y por no decir cuánto será su cuenta final por la estadía en el hospital

-Ooh… eso me recuerda- El Doc. Sacaba de sus bolsillos- Toma, me dijeron que te lo pasara una vez despierto pero ayer no estabas en las mejores condiciones así que te lo paso ahora

-No, no. Usted mismo lo dijo "eso me recuerda" no se había acordado hasta ahora ¿verdad? No intente ocultarlo solo para parecer un doctor que se preocupa por sus pacientes hasta ese extremo.

El chico tomo el objeto que le pasaba, parecido a una Tablet. Miro al doctor para darle a entender que era mejor que no escuchara; espero a que este se fuera y la apretó el botón de encendido de la Tablet

La pantalla se ilumino en un fondo azul y en el centro de la pantalla apareció la palabra _connecting…_

_Conducting link…_

_establishing sound and image…_

_Complete._

-Hola Señor _declaro al mundo mi enemigo para salvar a una terrorista clase mundial_

-Señor Presidente

-¿Cómo te encuentras? No creo que muy bien, hospitalizado y casi sin moverte aparte de tu brazo derecho y cuello

-No se burle por favor

-Tengo todo el derecho de burlarme, yo estoy pagando por tu hospitalización

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Así es ¿porque? ¡P-pero que…! ¿Por qué pareces alguien que está a punto de llorar?

-No, no es nada-Touma se limpió los ojos

-Bueno, tenemos que hablar de un tema serio ahora, Kamijou Touma-

Su semblante cambio drásticamente y no solo el, si no también Touma

-Sí, lo se

-Hum… ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?

-Mis preferencias son la tipo Onee-san…. ¿¡Qué tiene eso de serio!? ¡Auchh!- Touma intento replicar pero su cuello le dolió demasiado

-Claro que es importante… La tasa de natalidad en Japón esta decreciendo y…

-¡Waaah! ¡Eso no viene al caso!- Suspiro pesadamente y continuo- Quiero preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió después de haberme quedado inconsciente en Dinamarca, dígalo por favor.

-Bueno, Después de que quedaste inconsciente… Los líderes mundiales decidieron no hacer nada por ahora a lo que se refiere a ti. En cuanto a la Dios mágico Othinus… está con nosotros en un cuarto de máxima seguridad, estamos interrogándola haciendo que coopere con nosotros y pensamos que iba a ser más difícil pero ella contesta a nuestras preguntas de inmediato como si quisiera terminar con todo rápido para ver a cierta persona…jejeje, chico parece que la enamoraste totalmente

El presidente se rio a carcajadas y se burlaba pero Touma no lo estaba escuchando

-E-está viva… realmente está viva…

Touma estaba llorando

No de tristeza, si no de alegría

No podía explicar aquel sentimiento completamente pero…estaba realmente feliz

El presidente se mantuvo viéndolo, comprendiéndolo. Aquella diosa había reaccionado de la misma manera

-Bueno, chico. Creo que es hora de despedirnos. Con la Tablet podremos comunicarnos si aún tienes algunas dudas… No me estas escuchando. Los veo a ustedes dos y no puedo no evitar apoyarlos. Maldición, Creo que tendré que hablar con ciertos líderes mundiales.

La comunicación se corto

Touma aún no reaccionaba, solamente se limitó a llorar sin parar, como un niño.


	2. Othinus

_**Hola :D, ¿como van?, ¿Listos para navidad? ¿Compraron los regalos para sus novias (os)? ¿o irán a alguna fiesta?. **_

_**Bueno espero que la pasen bien de cualquier forma que lo hagan**_

_**Empecemos con el nuevo capitulo de este Fic.**_

_**Espero que les guste :P **_

* * *

><p>-Tu hora ya ha sido decidida- El Doc se lo había dicho a un Kamijou postrado en la cama de hospital<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Doc?-

-Lo siento chico intenté hacer todo lo que pude pero no fue posible… lo siento-

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿¡Doc!? N-no puede ser…y-yo…v-voy a morir-Touma estaba temblando- ¡NO! ¡No aceptare eso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer! S-sé que me meto mucho en problemas p-pero aun así n-no creo que sea tan….

-Si- El doctor no había escuchado su dialogo- no me fue posible conseguir que te quedes más tiempo en el hospital, ya estás en buenas condiciones pero lo siento por no hacer que te quedes más tiempo… y eso que te gustaban tanto las enfermeras

-….- el rostro de Kamijou Touma se deformo completamente, su expresión no era descifrable y su boca estaba abierta a no poder más

-Cuando por fin había encontrado a un compañero, maldición la vida es cruel-

-¡Que no me gustan las enfermeras! Y más importante ¿¡Ya estoy sano y no me había dicho nada!? ¡Y nada de_ "Maldición la vida es cruel" _ preocúpese por las cuentas bancarias de sus pacientes, Kamijou-san talvez no coma nunca más si sigue acumulando este tipo de facturas!

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación con el presidente y nuestro protagonista no había recibido visita alguna. Los días habían pasado tranquilamente, pero eso era verdaderamente extraño para él; No tener a Index mordiéndolo, pidiéndole comida y preocupándose por él. No encontrar la misma imagen que había tenido hasta ahora; aquella monja recostada junto el esperando que despertará y después de haber despertado lo recibiera con una tierna sonrisa.

Nada de eso estaba ahí.

Se levantó de la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo logro levantarse. Sus piernas todavía no se recuperaban del todo. Fue a la estantería de la habitación y saco su ropa. El usual uniforme escolar. Se vistió al ritmo que su cuerpo le permitía. Ordeno un poco la habitación y se sentó a pensar un momento antes de partir.

El doctor entro a la habitación para observar al chico desde la entrada. Su mirada triste y distante se fijaba en el cielo que se podía ver a través de la ventada de la habitación. Se notaba que el chico había pasado por mucho. No sabía lo que le había pasado pero ese chico de alguna u otra manera había cambiado en tan corto tiempo pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo. ¿Qué experiencias tuvo para llegar a cómo estaba? Podía haber estado horas pensando pero no hubiera encontrado alguna respuesta definitiva.

Heaven Canceller entró a la habitación, Kamijou al verse dado cuenta de su presencia se levantó y se dirigió hacia el

-Toma chico- El doctor decidió hablar y entregarle un sobre

-¿Qué es eso Doc?- Tomo el sobre con curiosidad

-Unos documentos para excusarte de tu escuela explicando que estuviste internado en el hospital, así te ahorraras algunos problemas que tienes por tu asistencia-

-¡Wooh! ¡Muchas Gracias, Doc!- El chico lo abrazo instintivamente

-Cálmate chico- El Doc solamente se rio un poco de la reacción que tuvo Kamijou como si estuviera a punto de llorar

- Y también está mi número de teléfono personal, si estarás en tales situaciones de nuevo, aunque recomiendo que no lo hagas, es mejor que lo tengas para que así puedas ubicarme si no estoy en este hospital

-Gracias Doc…y no solo por esto, si no, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora, se lo agradezco.

-Ojojo~ chico no hables así, es mi trabajo de todas formas.

Los dos sonrieron. A pesar de todo, fuera su trabajo o no, Kamijou estaba realmente agradecido, ese doctor lo había salvado de la muerte incontables veces.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Intentaras volver a tu vida normal?

-Por ahora volveré a mi departamento y después intentare volver a esos días…

-Sera difícil

-Lo se

-Suerte

-Jeje Gracias, la necesitare

Y con esa despedida Kamijou Touma abandono el hospital.

Eran las 15:40 pm, todos los estudiantes deberían estar en sus respectivas escuelas, claro había excepciones, tales como Judgment, delincuentes o simplemente estudiantes que debido ciertas actividades tenían que estar afuera comprando algunos materiales.

Unas de esas excepciones eran Shirai Kuroko y Uiharu Kazari que pertenecían a Judgment. Debido a algunos raros casos la oficina las eligió a ellas 2 para que hicieran patrullaje. Aunque claro, en esos momentos como era horario escolar no había mucha gente transitando por las calles, por no decir nadie.

-Aaaah…. Ya me canse de patrullar, ¿no podemos volver ya a nuestras clases?- Kuroko estaba irritada, ya que aunque ella era un año menor para estar en la misma clase que su Onee-sama le estaban quitando tiempo de los recesos en los que podía estar con ella

-Pero Shirai-san la oficina nos encargó esto, no podemos hacer nada. Konori-senpai también tuvo que salir de sus clases para tener una reunión y como una vez estuve en una, puedo decirte que son bastante tediosas y agradecerías estar acá que en una de ellas- Uiharu le respondió cansada

Las dos estaban bastante agotadas para seguir discutiendo y solo suspiraron. Siguieron caminando fijándose en cada cosa que pasara a su alrededor, giraron para continuar hacia la otra calle hasta que Shirai diviso algo o a alguien.

Un chico con cabello puntiagudo.

Su nombre es Kamijou Touma

El llamado "Simio" por Kuroko.

Debería estar en clase pero eso no era lo que le extrañaba a Kuroko, si no, por qué se encontraba aquí. Hace una semana y media, hubo una transmisión hacia todo el mundo por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Acerca de un chico que intentaba salvar a una chica que la habían denominado una Terrorista Clase mundial.

Muchos no reconocerían al chico que la intentaba salvar.

Pero muchos otros lo podrían reconocer.

Y Shirai Kuroko era una de esas personas.

Conocía al chico, así que pudo reconocerlo fácilmente en aquella transmisión en Dinamarca.

El chico pronto desapareció de la vista de Kuroko.

La pregunta que se mantenía en su mente era ¿Qué hacía en Ciudad Academia?

Kamijou Touma había llegado al edificio de su apartamento, subió el ascensor y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, sacó las llaves, las colocó en la cerradura, giro la perilla y al abrir la puerta observo todo el lugar y como lo esperaba… No había nadie.

Ningún rastro de Index o de alguien que pudiera estar en la habitación.

Se fijó en el buzón pero tampoco había algo.

Entro a su habitación y dejo sus cosas en el piso, para tirarse bruscamente en la cama.

Se arrepintió de haber hecho.

Su cuerpo le dolió como un infierno

Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó.

Quería darse un baño.

Al salir del baño después de bañarse, no tenía nada más que hacer así que solamente se fue a dormir.

"_Mañana pensare lo que debo hacer desde ahora en adelante" _

En algún lugar de la cede de la ONU

-….Así concluimos con el interrogatorio, gracias por aportar con la investigación- Uno de los agentes se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Othinus, la Ex - Diosa Mágica, la villana que había aterrorizado a todo el mundo, la que había destruido el mundo incontables veces. Estaba siendo de ayuda a los agentes de la ONU para capturar y frustrar los planes de algunos miembros de Gremlin ¿Pero porque? La respuesta es simple.

Es para así poder estar pronto con cierto chico idiota según ella.

Un cabeza hueca que declaro la guerra al mundo solo para salvarla, aun cuando ella lo había torturado miles de millones de veces.

Ella quería salir rápido de aquel lugar para reunirse con él, aunque sabía que sería casi imposible que sea pronto, no quería perder la esperanza.

A tal grado el chico había podido cambiarla, de ser una temible diosa que quería destruir el mundo, a una chica enamorada.

La chica se levantó de su silla para irse a su habitación que era básicamente una celda.

Pero alguien la detuvo, activaron los altavoces para decirle que se mantuviera en la habitación.

Ella se sentó nuevamente extrañada por eso.

Momentos después una pantalla bajo de una de las paredes de la habitación.

Se pudo oír el sonido común de las televisiones al prenderse.

La pantalla se dividió en 5 sectores revelando a Robert Katze, al Patriarca de la Iglesia ortodoxa rusa, a Femme Fatale, a la Reina Elizard y al Papa de la iglesia Católica Romana.

-Buenas tardes, Othinus.

-Estados Unidos…

-Ouu~ que respuesta tan fría- El presidente se rio para relajar el ambiente

Los demás líderes se quedaron en silencio

-Supongo que ya es hora de que me digan el castigo que recibiré

-¡No abuses de tu suerte para sonar tan altanera, Terrorista!

-Rusia…- Eso había venido de la Reina Elizard, no había indicio de enojo o algo por el estilo pero solo por esa falta de sentimiento era aún más aterrador.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto rápido?- Dijo cansada Femme Fatale, aquella mujer que era la que controlaba Francia tras las sombras

-Estoy de acuerdo….- Ese asentimiento que tenía poca motivación era del Papa Católico Romano

-Ok, Ok. Bueno Othinus como habíamos hablado antes, tú te entregarías a Estados Unidos después de volver a tu forma humana y aceptarías el castigo que conllevaría por lo que hiciste, y nosotros tendríamos que elegir el castigo más apropiado y ese sería el caso pero decidimos que había una mejor solución.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que trata de decir es que todos nosotros decidimos que tu castigo no será mantenerte encerrada por años en una celda. La solución para mantenerte vigilada y controlada será el quedarte con cierto individuo que ya conoces- La Reina Elizard mantuvo sus emociones controladas para no reírse de la expresión de aquella Ex – diosa mágica. No podía creer que aquella cruel diosa tenga ese tipo de expresiones. Mejillas Rojas y una sonrisa tímida

-Todos estuvimos de acuerdo por distintas razones pero al final, la opción más valida es que te quedes con Kamijou Touma.

-Gracias….- La chica soltó esas palabras mientras lloraba feliz

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente por las palabras dirigidas a ellos, nunca creyeron que algo así iba a suceder. Las pantallas se apagaron donde solo quedaron 2 prendidas.

-Othinus. No olvidamos todo el daño que has hecho, te mantendremos vigilada y cualquier movimiento en falso o que traiciones a ese chico, ya sabes las consecuencias- La Reina Elizard dijo esas palabras, ella nunca olvidaría lo que ella hizo al mundo pero- aun así, si tus sentimientos son realmente verdaderos, te deseo suerte con el chico, tendrás bastante competencia- Ella sabía que esa diosa, no, esa chica nunca traicionaría a ese chico.

La comunicación con ella se cortó, dejando a una chica perpleja por las últimas palabras que dijo la Reina.

Su rostro quedo un poco rojo.

-Bueno, no repetiré lo mismo que dijo Elizard porque es lo mismo que quería decir. El chico se encuentra en Ciudad Academia así que te dejaremos allí en unos cuantos días por todo el papeleo. Te crearemos un ID y todo lo que necesites para estar ahí y buena suerte en conquistarlo- La risa del presidente se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Othinus se paró frenéticamente después de escucharlo decir esas palabras, su rostro totalmente rojo y sin poder decir alguna palabra. La conexión se cortó dejando sola a Othinus.

Ella estaba feliz

"_Podré verlo pronto" _ una sonrisa se formó sus labios

"_Touma…" _ Ella no podía creerlo pero era la realidad, por fin podría reunirse con él.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gracias por todos los Review, enserio muchas gracias a todos <strong>_

_**espero que sigan leyendo el fic**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo :P **_


	3. Regreso a la normalidad

_**Hola todo el mundo, ya es un poco tarde pero tenia que subirlo ahora o nunca ya que bueno podría ser la única oportunidad de subirlo este año xDD bueno sin retrasarlos mas- aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de -El Inicio de una historia- Espero que les guste Nos vemos el proximo año :D**_

...

...

...

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Me podrían decir cómo demonios termine así?-<p>

Kamijou Touma, El Héroe de la 3ra Guerra Mundial, el que escapo de un millón de mundos infernales, el que enfrento al mundo por una sola chica, estaba atado colgando del techo de un cierto salón de clase mientras que las personas responsables estaban observándolo fijamente mientras era pinchado con varias ramas.

En cuanto a cómo termino así tendríamos que retroceder aproximadamente 2 horas.

**Flashback**

Departamento de Kamijou Touma, 6:45 am

Este individuo se levantaba de su cama con bastante dificultad, aun si sus heridas se hayan recuperado todavía estaban los resentimientos de las heridas.

-Cuando vea a cualquiera de ellos, realmente la pagaran jejejejajaja~ - murmullo Touma en su almohada, donde su instinto asesino salió por breves momentos

Al tomar su celular vio la hora en este 7:00 am

Se quedó pensando por un momento

-Ir a la escuela o no, eh ahí el dilema…. Naah mejor iré, no quiero repetir el año- y con un suspiro se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha

Solo se demoró 15 minutos en ducharse y vestirse

Zapatillas rojas y blancas, pantalón negro, poleron blanco y chaqueta negra.

Kamijou Touma cerró la puerta de su departamento y lentamente bajo por las escaleras

Aun si solo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que hizo este recorrido como un estudiante normal sentía que no lo había hecho por años _"Aunque eso podría ser un hecho, a causa de todos los mundos en los que estuvo con Othinus"_

En las calles solo se encontraban estudiantes yendo a sus respectivas escuelas.

Llegó en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, eran las 7:45am y estaba frente a su escuela. Ningún incidente se provocó para que el hiciera su "_entrada heroica_" como siempre le decía Index pero él siempre lo determino esos incidentes como su desgracia actuando de manera normal.

Se colocó las zapatillas de interior y se dirigió a su salón.

En el recorrido escuchó un sinfín de susurros de los alumnos que pasaban al lado de él.

-Fukoudaa~

La gente empezó a acumularse detrás suyo hasta que se formó un gran grupo de individuos detrás de Kamijou Touma, chicas conformando el 80% de aquel enorme grupo.

Kamijou Touma estaba realmente nervioso, cientos de miradas dirigidas a él sin ningún tipo de intento de ocultarla.

Y los susurros seguían creciendo y creciendo hasta que no se pudo determinar realmente de lo que estaban hablando.

Hasta que llegó a su salón.

Todas las voces callaron

Un silencio de ultratumba

Todos los instintos de Kamijou Touma lo alertaron diciendo **¡NO ABRAS ESA PUERTA!**

Aspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta lentamente asomando la mirada poco a poco junto al movimiento de la puerta.

Entró al salón con extrema precaución.

-B-bue..nas~- Saludo con miedo entrando por completo

Vio a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en este momento en el salón.

-Ka-Kamiijou…

-Kamijou-kun…

-Kamijou-san…

-Touma-san…

-Touma-kun…

-Kami-yan

-Amorcito~

-¿¡Amorcito!?-Se sorprendió Touma

-¡Kamijou Touma!

-¡Gyahh! ¡Fukiyose-san!- Touma asustado retrocedió rápidamente

-¡ATRAPENLO!- Grito uno de sus amigos, Aogami Pierce- ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE! ¡NO DEJEMOS QUE ACABE CON TODAS NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE QUEDES CON TODAS LAS MUJERES! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- Supuesto amigo…

Todos sacaron sogas de no sé dónde, como si habían esperado este día

-¡Wooah! Es-espere chicos, pensemos esto con calma, este Kamijou-san está un poco adolorido en estos momentos así que será algo bastante incómodo para mi persona que sean tan violentos, ¿de acuerdo?- Las suplicas de Kamijou Touma no llegaron a sus compañeros…

-H-hey esp-esperen un momento…! ¡ ¡Oye alguien agarro mi trasero!... ¿¡Qué diablos hacen!?- Todos se abalanzaron encima de él, incluyendo mujeres.

-¡Fukouudaaaa!- Fue lo último que se oyó de Kamijou Touma.

**Fin Flashback**

-Entonces… ¿Me podrían decir cómo demonios termine así?-

Un tic en el ojo se pudo notar en su rostro

-Digamos que es una medida para que no escapes mientras hacemos algunas preguntas- Explicó Fukiyose mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Bien. Ahora no quiero ni imaginarme qué tipo de preguntas horribles me quieren hacer para que tengan que realizar este tipo de medidas extremas.

-Comencemos con las preguntas ¿Qué es eso de estar ayudando a un terrorista?- apuntando una lámpara a su cara

-Hey. Primero que nada. Se supone que la lámpara debería estar prendida además de que la habitación debería estar a oscuras… ¡auch!- Ellos le hicieron caso y prendieron la lámpara justo enfrente de sus ojos y apagaron la luz del salón por un segundo y la prendieron de nuevo

-¿¡SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI!?

-Siendo sincero….si

-Ok. La ayude por razones que son bastante complicadas de explicar ahora. Pero la razón principal seria que no dejaría que todo el mundo buscara asesinar a una chica.

-¿Aun si provoco tanto caos?

-Aun así

-Bien. Otra pregunta ¿Era sexy?- Pregunto Aogami siendo inmediatamente golpeado por Fukiyose dejándolo en el piso

-….-

-¿Por qué estabas en Dinamarca?

-Bajo ciertas circunstancias tenía que ir

-¿Y esas circunstancias son…?

-No puedo decirlas.

-¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

-¿¡Porque preguntan lo mismo que el presidente!? ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con las otras preguntas!

-¡Responde!-Dijeron todas las chicas apuntando la lámpara justo frente a el

-¿¡y porque tanta insistencia!?

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Ha pasado cerca de 1 semana desde lo del terrorista- Preguntó Himegami con preocupación en su mirada

-Estuve internado en el Hospital-

Sus compañeros se sorprendieron por la respuesta dada por Kamijou

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó otro de sus compañero de clase

-Hasta ahora preguntan eso… mis heridas ya están recuerdas pero todavía queda la sensación de resentimiento de los golpes y la soga no ayuda mucho

-Suéltenlo chicos-proclamo Fukiyose

-¡YES, SIR!- Se formaron los chicos parados como militares

Cuando Kamijou bajó se tomó su tiempo en palpar sus músculos y huesos para relajarlos

-¿Qué tan mal quedaste para estar todo ese tiempo en el hospital?

-Bueno digamos que no pude haber sobrevivido si no hubiera estado en Ciudad Academia

-Espera. ¿¡Estuviste todo este tiempo en Ciudad Academia!?- pregunto exaltada Fukiyose

-Si… ¿Por qué?- no entendiendo la pregunta de su amiga

-Pensábamos que no habías vuelto todavía, por eso no se nos ocurrió el ir a algún hospital en Ciudad Academia

-Estábamos preocupados de que nunca volverías- Himegami tenía una mirada triste

-¿Estaban preocupados?

-Aun si eres un maldito bastardo que siempre se queda con las chicas, eres nuestro compañero, por supuesto que estábamos preocupados- Aogami comentó

Kamijou abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar les dio una sonrisa -Gracias-

Los chicos solo asintieron mientras que las chicas tuvieron un sonrojo masivo

-Pero ¿Qué demonios te paso para que quedaras internado en el hospital?

-Fukiyose-san ¿acaso no entiendes?- Pregunto Aogami

-¿No entiendo qué?

-Kami-yan, se enfrentó al mundo para salvar a la chica, obviamente iba a salir lastimado solo para que se añadiera a su Harem~ - Río Aogami mientras esquivaba los golpes de Fukiyose

Todos los chicos miraron con odio a Touma mientras que las chicas estaban celosas de aquella chica que salvo del mundo

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que ya había sonado la campana para comenzar las clases y tampoco de una pequeña profesora que cruzaba la puerta y comenzar las clases.

La pequeña profesora, Komoe-sensei vio fue a todos sus alumnos reunidos en el puesto de alguien que había desaparecido hace una semana.

-Chicos~ la clase comenzó- Aviso ella para que se ordenaran pero parece que todavía no la notaban, eso la enojo un poquito y se dirigió hacia el grupo que estaba reunido atrás del salón

-¡Sensei quiere comenzar con la clase!- Dijo ella de nuevo un poco más fuerte para que la escucharan

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar a su pequeña Sensei. Pero su Sensei le puso atención a otra cosa. Una singular cabellera puntiaguda. Lo reconoció enseguida, su chico problemas en la escuela media, Kamijou Touma

-Buenos días Sensei, ha sido un tiempo ¿no?- Le sonrió descaradamente o eso pensó ella.

-Kami-Kamijou-chan~- Dijo llorando abalanzándose a Touma

-bwhho- Se quejó Touma mientras su estómago era investido con gran fuerza por la cabeza de su Sensei

Los sollozos de Komoe seguían aun en el estómago de Touma, él le acaricio la cabeza tratando de consolarla

-N-no medmefmm qmsf fkasf mvflsfm fkalkf …-Trató de pronunciar su Sensei

-No entiendo lo que dice Sensei, saque su cabeza de mi estómago-Con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡No dejare que te vayas a ningún lado hasta que termine el año!- Komoe levanto su cabeza y se lo dijo- ¡No podrás pasar de curso si no vienes todos los días de aquí en adelante!

-Fukoudaaa~

Todos en su clase se empezaron a reír a más no poder, ya que todos sabían de la condición de Kamijou con su falta de asistencia en el año

-Entonces comencemos con la clase, ¿no quieres retrasarte más, verdad Kamijou-chan?

-Sí, Sensei- sentándose de inmediato seguido por todos en la clase

Así el día avanzó hasta la hora del receso

-¿Entonces Kami-yan, la chica era sexy o no?- Aogami siguió interrogando a Touma mientras los demás iban a conseguir algo para el almuerzo, ellos dos quedaron solos en el salón sentados frente a frente mientras esperaban a los demás

-….-

-¿Que? No te escuche- no había escuchado nada

-si…

-Habla más fuerte- no escucho por la mínima voz que pronuncio Touma

-¡Que si maldición!- Aogami con una cara de no creérselo y justo en ese momento habían llegado todos sus compañeros oyendo a Touma gritar

-¿Qué sí que Kamijou?-pregunto Fukiyose

-¡NADA!- respondiendo rápidamente y poniéndose completamente rojo

-¿Touma-kun?- curiosa Himegami

-¡Aogami esta petrificado!-gritaron los chicos alarmados por la condición de su representante

Y el sonido de la campana dio aviso al término escolar del día.

Kamijou quiso salir tranquilamente de su escuela sacando sus zapatillas de la estantería e irse a su casa pero no todo sale como uno quiere ¿verdad?

-Es Kamijou-san

-¡De verdad era Kamijou-kun el de la mañana!

-¡Touma-kun! Kyaaah~

-¡Una fotografía por favor!

-¡Firma mi camiseta!

-¡Sexy!

-¡Dame un hijo!

Comenzaron los gritos a la salida de la escuela siendo rodeado por muchos estudiantes

Touma asustado de que tanta gente lo haya rodeado, trato de escapar pero eran demasiados

-¿Podrían hacerme el favor de callarse?- Pregunto alguien con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila y entendible en medio de todo ese jaleo.

Una voz suave y sexy. Vestida con el uniforme escolar. Y un peinado que dejaba ver su frente. Una hermosa figura. Esa chica era nombrada como una bella senpai. Kumokawa Seria

-¿Senpai?

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kamijou Touma- Sus expresiones solo eran mínimas y solo tenía una sonrisa leve no demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo cual sus ojos si lo hacían, estaba verdaderamente emocionada en volver a ver a ese chico- Me gustaría hablar un poco con Touma a solas, si saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?- se dirigió a todos los presentes para que se retiraran lo que no faltaron ni medio segundo y ya se dispersaban. Ellos no podrían contra ella.

-Así que senpai ¿quería hablar conmigo?-

Sería solo sonrió con tristeza _"Senpai ¿eh?"_ – Así es, me gustaría que me acompañaras un rato ¿Te parece?

-Si claro no hay problema y gracias por salvarme ahí- refiriéndose a la multitud

-Ah eso, no tienes que agradecer por algo como eso, entonces ¿vamos?- agarrando la mano de Kamijou Touma y saliendo rápido de la escuela pero estaban siendo observados por Aogami que de haberse recuperado antes ahora volvía a petrificarse al ver a esos dos juntos de la mano.

-¡LIDER!- gritaron todos al ver el estado petrificado y deformado de Aogami- ¡Maldito seas Kamijou!

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Senpai?- Ellos se encontraban en un café cerca del distrito 15

-Bueno primero lo primero ¿no te parece?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que ordenemos algo tontito- se río con gracias haciendo sonrojar a Touma

-S-si

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron lo que querían, se miraron fijamente y Seria comenzó a hablar

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo?

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mis heridas?

-como no saberlo, te enfrentaste a casi el mundo entero, no saldrías ileso de algo como eso ¿no es así?

-Aah..Eso, bueno… mis heridas ya sanaron pero un poco de dolor aún sigue ahí

-Humm… Ya veo- Tomó de su café meditando las palabras de Touma- me gustaría que me respondieras otra pregunta

-Mande-

-¿Por qué la salvaste? Sabes que ella causo mucho daño al mundo, aun si fuera una chica, ella sigue siendo una villana.

-Entre yo y ella sucedió algo inesperado, no te lo sabría explicar, pero algo cambio en los dos, ella quería morir a manos del mundo para salvarme. No podía permitir que este mundo se guiara por esos sentimientos de odio y la asesinaran como si fuera lo más común. No podía abandonarla y dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera. Simplemente no podía.- Touma hablo con bastante sinceridad hacia su Senpai. Apretó un poco su taza de café

-Ya veo…. _"Así que fue por eso, ya lo presentía" _– ¿Entonces te gusta?

-¿¡!? ¿¡Porque esas preguntas Kumokawa-Senpai!?- El rostro de Kamijou estaba completamente rojo, tanto que no podrían diferenciarlo entre su rostro y un tomate.

-No me has respondido

-No lo sé… no sabría decirte si me gusta o no pero….ahhh- El rostro de Kamijou con cada palabra que decía se iba poniendo más rojo si es que se podía

Sería solo reía por las expresiones de Touma

-¿Te gusta sí o no?

-Deja de torturarme Seria, harás que llore- dijo deprimido mientras dejaba caer su rostro en la mesa sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

El rostro de Seria se transformó, su expresión calmada, serena y divertida se convirtió en una de sorpresa, alegría y entusiasmo además de tener un gran sonrojo, en cualquier momento podría hablar y solo balbucear palabras no entendibles.

-¿Senpai? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué se quedó callada de repente?- intento levantar su cabeza para poder ver a su Senpai pero fue interrumpido por una de las manos de ella para que no levantara su cabeza chocando fuertemente contra la mesa- Senpai… eso duele.

Seria todavía no podía ocultar sus verdaderas expresiones. Estaba feliz aun si fue algo accidental. Algo que solo fue una coincidencia. _"Pero aun así, ¡fue demasiado repentino!"_

-Senpai agradecería que quitara sus manos de mi cabeza, duele- Con una voz monótona

Seria aspiró y exhaló repetidas veces hasta tranquilizarse y saco sus manos

-Gracias-

-C-creo que ya es hora que me vaya- Dijo Seria levantándose evitando mirar a Touma a los ojos

-O-oh claro, nos vemos Senpai- Terminando su café un poco confundido por el repentino cambio de su senpai

-Nos vemos Kamijou-kun- Y al decir eso se fue de la tienda sin darse vuelta dejando a Kamijou solo.

-Qué extraña- se levantó de su asiento para irse a su habitación pero nuevamente nada funciona como siempre quieres

Una gran masa de individuos entró a la tienda, y no eran cualquier individuo.

Eran oficiales de Anti-Skill y Judgment

**-Kamijou Touma, estas arrestado- **

-Fukouudaaa~

* * *

><p>Espero que pasen un buen año nuevo- como lo haré yo jejejeje~ FIESTA! ~(-´.-)~ - HASTA PRONTO<p> 


End file.
